


Ready Now

by daftpen



Series: Things Little My Knows and Snufkin is Still Figuring Out [6]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftpen/pseuds/daftpen
Summary: Snufkin and Moomin reunite"You said, "I will listenTell me it allYou don't like the endingThen we'll find one that's yours"Oh, how did you knowThat's all we needA promise of hopeIs enough to feel free"





	Ready Now

It took a while, but Moomin decided he couldn't go through with marrying Snorkmaiden. He imagined a life with her, an alright life, one no sane person would complain about. They could build a house in the valley, have a child or two, grow old together. Thinking about that future made his heart heavy. What was wrong with him? Snorkmaiden was lovely. He should be glad to marry her. But he very much wasn't. 

But when he thought of the alternative, of spending sunny days listening to Snufkin play his harmonica, long nights spent talking in whispers and holding hands, sweet kisses and exciting adventures, he found himself smiling. 

"Have you gotten anywhere with that?" Asked Little My, referring to the letter he was supposed to be writing to Snorkmaiden.

Moomin sighed. He hadn't gotten very far at all. "How do I know Snufkin will even feel the same way?"

"You're kidding, right? He couldn't be more obvious if he tried."

"You really think so?" Moomin asked, perking up. He'd thought perhaps, but Little My seemed sure. 

"Absolutely. We do talk, you know." She said matter-of-factly. 

"Oh?"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry. He's head over heels for you. Just concentrate on what you want to say to Snorkmaiden." 

Head over heels, huh? That made Moomin smile dreamily. 

 

Snufkin wandered around for days. Then days turned into a week, and then two. He was terribly restless, unable to forget the Joxter's words. The more he thought about it, the more it made an awful lot of sense. He didn't really have a goal. The closest thing he'd ever had to a finish line was… getting back to Moomin. And Moomin wanted him there, Moomin cherished him. He knew this and yet, there he was, sitting on a tree stump poking at a fire, not doing a thing about it. 

Afraid was Snufkin's least favorite thing to be. He was afraid of very few things, and even when he was apprehensive about something, he still went and faced it. Why was this so different? Admitting his feelings to his friend, and all that would come after; it frightened Snufkin. There were so many what-ifs running through his mind. And then there was Snorkmaiden. She would just be heartbroken.

For the first time in ages, he fished his cards out of his bag. Whatever they told him would be final. Scared or not. 

 

With the letter sealed and his mind made up, Moomin prepared to travel. He was a little nervous, as he had never gone far outside the valley on his own, but he was determined. He packed some food, a bit of money, loose tea, a map, and some other essentials, put on a sweater and opened the front door of Moominhouse. 

Little My peeked out from behind him. Snow blanketed Moominvalley, but it wasn't very deep, and she thought briefly they were lucky to have a mild winter this year. "Well? You're not going to wuss out, are you?"

Moomin straightened himself.  "Of course not."

"It's awfully big out there. How will you find him?"

"Well. Snufkin travels a lot. I'm sure a lot of people know him. I'll just have to ask around." He said with a confidence that he didn't possess. 

"You'd better get going, then. Every minute you stand around he's getting further away." 

"Right. Ok." He said, nodding. "Here I go." He did not move.  

Little My rolled her eyes and pushed Moomin forward until he had to step off the porch, ignoring his protests. "Don't come back 'til you find him!" She shouted, stomping back into the house and shutting the door behind her. 

"Fine! Good bye, then!" Moomin yelled at his front door. Then he started walking. 

 

For the first time in over a month,  Snufkin walked with purpose. He was headed back to Moominvalley, no turning back. If he was rejected once he got there, then he would just have to accept it and move on. But he'd decided not confessing to Moomin and allowing himself this opportunity would be foolish. Well, that and the cards had insisted. 

Snufkin wondered if Moomin was thinking of him. If he was sleeping or if he was awake like some years before. He wondered if he would arrive at Moominhouse and feel awkward, or if he and Moomin would embrace and confess their love and sleep the rest of the winter away together like in some romantic novel. That made Snufkin's heart flutter. He would gladly sleep away the rest of the season if it was with Moomin. He longed just to see his friend again, and no matter how nervous he felt, that at least remained true. 

Snufkin was a bit surprised at how far he'd traveled. That is to say, not very far at all. He hadn't even realized he'd been idling for so long, and within a week, he found himself passing the inn where he'd spoken with The Joxter. 

"Oh, hello Snufkin!" Someone called. Snufkin looked up, but didn't stop. It was one of the locals he'd known from visiting the inn, a fellow named Mim.

"Hello, Mim! Can't talk now, I'm on my way to do something important." Snufkin said. "Bye, now!" 

"Oh wait!" Mim said, jogging to catch up with him. "I was just a bit surprised to see you back, you only passed through a few weeks ago and normally you wouldn't be back this way until just around spring time-"

Snufkin kept walking as Mim tried to keep up.  Mim had a habit of talking too much, but Snufkin had always been polite to him. "Yes, well. Like I said, I've something important to do. It was nice seeing you." He said with a friendly smile.

Mim kept pace with him. "Ah well, you see I was just thinking it was quite a coincidence that you've come back through, see I've just come from over at the inn and, strangest coincidence, there was a young Moomintroll asking after you, quite a nice lad-"

Snufkin stopped in his tracks. "A Moomintroll?"

"Eh, yes, I believe so."

Snufkin was already turning in the direction of the inn. "Is he still there?"

"Why, yes I think so." 

Snufkin took off, jogging straight to the inn, waving over his shoulder and shouting his thanks.

Snufkin came to a stop just outside the front door of the Briar Patch Inn and took a deep breath before slowly pushing open the door. His heart hammered in his chest and his mind was sent reeling when his eyes landed on the unmistakable form of Moomin, sitting at the bar with his back to him. Moomin. Moomin was here. Why was Moomin here? In November? 

Snufkin stepped inside, letting the door shut behind him. There were a few patrons scattered around but he wasn't paying them any mind. His full attention was on Moomin, who was a bit slumped at the bar, giving Snufkin the impression that he was a bit down. Eventually, he found his voice, but all it would say was, "Moomin?" But that was enough. 

Moomin's ears perked up and he sat up straight, slowly, as if moving too quickly would shatter this moment. He turned in his seat, and then he was looking at his very best friend. "Snufkin." Moomin said quietly. Then, "Snufkin!" As he hopped down from his stool and ran toward Snufkin, who was smiling brightly at him. Moomin slowed, and stopped just short of embracing Snufkin, opting instead to reach out slowly and put his hands on Snufkin's arms, trailing down until he was holding his hands in his large white paws. 

Moomin was smiling so sweetly and his eyes were so soft and full of joy. It made Snufkin melt. How could he have ever doubted? And his paws, so big and soft and warm and familiar. He'd been so distant this past summer, he had almost forgotten how good it felt to hold them. Snufkin collected himself, finally speaking. "What are you doing here,  Moomin?" He asked, still a bit in awe. 

"I couldn't sleep." He blinked, his ears twitching as he registered that Snufkin was here, and the time had come to say what he had to say. "I… I couldn't sleep because- I can't marry Snorkmaiden." He said, and when Snufkin started at him speechless, he continued. "I don't want to marry her. I want- I've always wanted to be with you, Snufkin. And I think you feel the same." He managed to say with some effort. "I hope you do." 

In that moment, Snufkin could swear his heart swelled. He let himself collapse into his friend's arms, his own wrapping tightly around Moomin's neck as he buried his face in his fur. Moomin held him close, resting his head atop Snufkin's. Then Snufkin mumbled something into his fur. Moomin had to listen closely, as Snufkin spoke quietly. "I've been such a fool, Moomin. I wanted to tell you for so long. Years. I'm so sorry. I've wasted so much time."

"No, no, it's alright. We have time." Moomin said softly. He pulled back enough to meet Snufkin's eyes, and found tears threatening to fall. Moomin looked around, remembering himself. Everyone in the inn was staring. He suddenly straightened and began nudging Snufkin. "We should go. Yes, let's go." 

 

That evening, Snufkin set up camp with help for the very first time. He kept catching Moomin looking at him, smiling his charming smile. And Snufkin would smile back.

Later, they laid in Snufkin's tent, holding hands and telling each other what they loved about one another, when they realized it, how much they missed each other in the winter and times they almost confessed. And then something shifted, gently, subtly, and then they were kissing, and brushing hands down arms and across cheeks and Snufkin found himself thinking this was home. 

 

When they returned to Moominvalley together on the first day of spring, it was hand in hand.

Little My was on the porch, pointing at them "Look! I told you!" She shouted to everyone. Everyone being Sniff, Mymble's daughter, Moominmama, Moominpapa, and Mr. Hemulen. Snufkin blushed but held Moomin's hand tighter and carried on. 

"Oh my. Hello dears, welcome home!" Moominmama greeted, ever motherly and accepting.

Moominpapa looked a bit more surprised, but was just as kind. "Why hello, boys. I trust you had a nice winter." He said with a smile.

Little My held her hand out, palm up and Sniff and Mymble's daughter griped, each of them handing her a few bills.

"Hey!" Moomin shouted. "That's rather rude you know!"

"I know!" Said My, grinning. 

Snufkin smiled, truly feeling at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good for everyone! It was tough to finish but here it is, finally! Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
